You Blow Me Away
by TickleMeMellow
Summary: Klaine. Kurt catches a cold, Blaine tries to help. Hilarity ensues. Fluffy oneshot.


_Hey! Thanks for reading! I haven't written anything fun for a few years, but I felt inspired. Reading Klaine always puts me in a good mood. I hope I can do that for you. Review if you can! Thanks_

_Disclaimer: I am merely a fanfiction writer. No claims to ownership._

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Hey Blaine, fyi won't meet up w you l8r- I'm sick"

"O no! W/ what?"

"Feel gross/dizzy.. fever etc. blah. Dnt come ovr l8r! Don't want u 2 catch th plague!"

Blaine pouted. Being sick sucks. He decided that he'd go over after school and see if Kurt needed anything. Even if he was told not to: he would be loathe to just leave his boy alone and bored!

When he arrived at the Hummel household, Burt was in the kitchen preparing a tray to go up to Kurt's room; milk, tomato soup, and crackers. "Oh! Hi Blaine. Kurt's sick... you might not want to catch whatever he's got. I just came home from work for a few minutes to check on him."

"Oh yeah, he texted me..." They both stood there awkwardly for a moment "... do you.. I mean.. I can bring the tray up to him if you'd like?"

A few thoughts crossed Burt's face: he needed to get back to work, but it felt irresponsible to let Blain maybe get sick too. And did he trust the two of them together while he was out of the house? It would be a first. He asked himself if he'd let one of the girls go into Finn's room if that were the case. He decided he would. Burt was a fair man, never compomising the equal standard he tried to hold bot of his sons to.

"Sure. That'd be great. You should grab some Kleenex from under the bathroom sink. He's probably gone through his last box already. I'll be home later." The men nodded to each other. Burt put on his jacket and went back to work.

Blaine did grab the tissues from the bathroom and added them to the tray. Kurt's door was ajar so Blaine looking in on him. The boy looked miserable- glassy eyes just staring at the wall, flushed feverish face, and a bright red nose. "Hi Sweetie!" Blaine said, bringing the tray in and setting it down next to Kurt.

"Aahh!" Kurt squeaked and pulled his blanket up over his head. "Don't look at me I'm hideous!"

"Oh don't be ridicuous." (Secretly, though, Blaine was glad that he'd looked in earlier. Kurt did not look like himself.)

"No!" Kurt wailed "I look like- like-" Blaine leaned in and planted a firm kiss where figured Kurt's mouth was under the blanket. At least it shut him up. They both laughed and Kurt pulled the blanket off of his face.

"Your dad set me up here. He went back to work.. he'll be home in a few hours. What do you say to eating this soup while watching a great movie and cuddling with your boy, cutie?"

Kurt blushed through his already feverish cheeks. "But I don't want you to get sick! This is already enough of a risk. And I'm not sure if I could even walk down the stairs- I'm pretty dizzy."

"I've already thought of that!" Blaine proclaimed proudly "I can carry you!"

"You can't carry me! I'm.. taller than you."

"Pshh" Blain said "You're a bean pole." He moved the tray to Kurt's dresser. Kurt swiped his messy hair to the side and tried to look dignified while being picked up. Kurt was unexpectedly heavy! Blaine fell off balance and they both collapsed onto the bed laughing. "Kurt! You are dense!"

"Hey- watch who you're calling dense! _I_ was the one who told you not to pick me up." Blaine stuck his tongue out and picked him up, more prepared this time. Kurt wrapped his lanky arms around the stockier boy's wide shoulders. Electricity snapped between them and they kissed... and they kissed. All mention of soup and a movie was forgotten as Blaine laid Kurt back down on the bed and they continued.

The brunette held himself over the lankier boy and kissed him passionately. Kurt's hot hands fell down to Blaine's hips, and burned hot trails to rest on the boy's back just under the line of his belt. To Blaine, those fingertips on his lower back drove him mad! Soft lips on his mouth... "ACHOO!"

A scream-sneeze ripped through Kurt and right into Blaine's face. Kurt was horrified. "Oh. My. Gawd. I am so sorry! I ..." Blaine's face was frozen in an extreme grimace. Without opening his eyes, he reached over to the dressed and grabbed a tissue. Slowly, he wiped his face off. When he finally met Kurt's eyes, it was with a smile.

"I told you that you blow me away.. I didn't mean like this! " With a wink and a flourish he picked the fevered bean pole up and brought him downstairs to the couch. When Burt got home from work he found the boys happily (and critically) watching Cupcake Wars. With a smile and a shake of his head, he left again to buy some more cold medication.. for Blaine.

_Thanks for reading! Please review! 3_


End file.
